Revenge
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Sequel to 'If its the last thing I do'. They thought he was gone, but when he said he was always going to be there, he wasn't lying... One shot for now


**A/N:... Dudes, I am like so sorry for not updating tragic hero or Love is green for the longest time, but High School is beating me up real bad; all of my classes are honors, CP and dual-enrollment in college; They give me so much fucking homework! And.. My laptop kind of died (R.I.P: Laptop summer 2011-2012, the piece of shit...) so I'll be gone for while.**

**But, using my dads computer, I will write this 'one-shot' of the possible sequel for my first Ninja-Turtle story 'If It's the Last thing I do' a year after it was completed. It too is rated M and has some of the aspects from the frst one before it was deleted.**

**-KGD**

* * *

Angelo lived a so-called life of complete dark solitude, wandering around the dark aspects of Michaelangelo mind. He had at first not minded that he would not be able to take control anymore as a split-personality, seeing as Mikey no longer needed protection. But as time passed, Angelo slowly grew mad; The darkness that he was began to fester, became even more sinister. He found that he disliked Mikey's decistions, then disliked his host himself.

Why would Mikey choose to take Raphael as a mate. Raphael had hurt him, everything was the red-banded turtles fault, it was his fault that the Shredder had tortured them, and the Shredders daughter whom had the nerve to call herself Mikey's siter-in-arms was no better as she had done nothing to stop him, she had allowed her _brother _the be ripped apart inside out. And why had Mikey dropped the mantle of the Shredder? He could have had so much power! He could have destroyed the humans that had damned him to a life in the sewers! He could have finally made Raphael truly pay! He could have finally crushed all of his enemies!

But no, he let his goody-goody self and family influence him instead.

And that made Angelo even more pissed.

Of he could have control, he would show his host to **really **correct his problems... And he knew his hpst deep down felt the same, because Angelo could see all of the dark desires, and hear his darkest thoughts.

But for now, he had to wait..

"Hehehehe! Run faster daddy!" Moth chirped from her place atop Michaelangelo's shoulders as he dashed thought the sewers, holding onto the long tails of his orange mask like reigns.

Mike chuckled "Keep talking, and I'll make you start running." He said to his five-year-old adopted daughter.

"Nu-uh! I'm hurt from training." She whined. Mikey gave a bitter smile; one of his ever-lingering Foot habits was his beyond-extreme training methods, which often resulting in running his young daughter to the group. Sometimes literally. This week, her training-indiced injury was a sprained wrist. He could tell his family did not agree with his training methods, and he felt guilty about how hurt and tired Moth could get, but at the same time he knew the training would pay off in the future, this way she could always protect herself. Call it paranoia, or just plain being an over-protective father, but Mikey believed that Moth being female meant that she was disadvantaged in the world, so the only way to correct this was rigorous ninja training. After all, who in the right mind would attempt to take advantage of a ninja?

Mikey shivered as he received the answer; _The Shredder..._

"Father, are you okay?" Moth asked and prodded the side of his head.

Mikey blinked and replied "I'm fine," He started running again "let's just go back to the Lair."

Contrary to popular belief, Raph was likely the most affectionate mate in the world, and Mikey was wholeheartedly agains public displays of affection.

Mikey tried to snatch a quick nap before patrol on the couch when he was assulted by an onslaught of affectionate kisses and caresses. He of course, attempted to ignore it and turn on his side, but he was was snapped out of sleepiness when his neck was nuzzled. He opened his eyes and glanced up at his red-masked mate "You are one serious closet-case of a cheesy romantic, now get off." He muttered.

"Nope, I'm not done being a closet cheesy romantic yet." Raph purred and rubbed their snouts together; you could say Mikey was used to this type of extremely uncharacteristic behavior... But to be more accurate, you could say it caught him off guard every time. Yeah that would be about right. And Mikey knew this wasn't some way to coerce him into sex, considering he was the giver and Raph was the taker. Maybe Raph just a big teddybear on the inside.

"Dude, we're in the living room! Now is not the time." Mikey said and attempted to shake off his mate half-heartedly.

"Mikey, we live here, we are in our own god damn living space; we're not in the middle of a park or anything. It. Is. Not. In. Public. " Raph said with a roll of his amber eyes.

"Leo, Don, Splinter or Moth could walk in here." Mikey pointed out.

"So what? Their family, it's not like they haven't seen it. Hell, we walked in on Leo and Don screwing on the kitchen table!"

"Do not remind me." Mikey said with a shiver; to this day he did not eat on that table, nor did he allow Moth to. The image of his brothers shagging on that table was forever and horrifically burned into his retinas. "Seriously, we eat at that table!"

"And they sure did too." Raph joked and smirked when Mikeys face turned more green "Come on Mikey, what is it you have against being mates in public? It's not like no one knows."

"It's embarrassing!" Mikey said.

Leo walked into the room with and gave them an expectant look "If you two are done arguing like an old married couple, it's time for patrol."

"You're older than us." Mikey shot back.

* * *

"Did we make it?" Saffron asked as Ghost as they skulked out of the alley.

"Duh, things look so different here..." Ghost replied in awe, surprised to see people out; walking out at night was strictly forbidden where they were from, and there weren't many people anymore since the Great Execution. "The people here... They are so blissfully unaware of the hell they are about to go through."

"Ignorance is bliss, as father often told me." Saffron said, voice ever hollow.

"Strange, I cannot recall a time when my father said anything to me that wasn't somewhere along the lines of 'shut up and keep training.'" Ghost said with a slight snicker.

"Only you can make a joke out of your fathers emotional neglect." Saffron said and grew silent, his dirty yellow mask beginning to flutter in the nights breath.

"It's a special talent, brother." Ghost said, she smirked and her slanted dark brown eyes burned through the darkness.

* * *

'_I knew I should have killed him while I had the chance!_' Michaelangelo thought in panic as he was held to the wall by Foot soldiers. He had convinced himself that the Foot was gone when he disbanded them, but he was wrong! A vast majority of the Foot wanted to stay Foot ninja, and immediately went back under Khans control.

Khan had arranged for an ambush; now, instead of doing the less complicated and least successful ambush and just send a wave of Foot ninja at them, he instead did the smarter thing of hitting them with tranquilizer.

Putting them in their current situation of being held down by Foot ninja as Khan taunted them, Mikey mainly.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" Khan bellowed and pointed a sword to Mikey's throat "So this is what the oh-so-feared Oroku Angelo has come down to? Kneeled down on the ground like the scum you truly are?"

Mikey bit back an angry retort; he _hated _to be referred to as his Foot alias, but he ignored it and focused on speeding up his heartbeat, the faster he could burn the drg out of his system the better, he'd been drugged enough in the Foot clan to know this.

"And you stand with these disgusting freaks again?" Khan continued; he dragged his sword over to point towards his brothers "Wasn't it one of them who hurt you?" He pointed his sword to Raph individually, drawing the sharp tip dangerously close to the dark green mutants throat.

Mikey met eyes briefly with his mate "Leave them out of this, Shredder-wannabe." He growled warningly.

"And you sat that like you have power anymore." Khan laughed "Let me inform you, _freak_, that you retired the mantle of the Shredder; _I _call the shots now."

He raised his sword and waved it around threateningly "And as the new leader, I decree that my first order of business is to execute all of mutant freaks."

Mikey's blue eyes flew open in panic "You don't want to do that!" He shouted in a authoritive tone; he felt as if the claws of his panic were ripping away at him, he couldn't let his family die! But he was helpless right now. He had to do something! He had to...

"Oh, but I think I do." Khan said, mentally noting how the sea-green turtles eyes seemed to shift in color, but he ignored it "Any last words, Oroku Angelo?"

"_I said you really don't want to piss me off." _Mikey said in a surprisingly low tone that caught Khan, and his brothers, off-gaurd.

"And what are you going to do if I do?" Khan mocked and pressed the tip of his blade into the turtle in reds throat, earning him a threatening growl "Let's face it Angelo, you've lost your edge."

Mikey shot up into a standing positon and grabbed the head of the Foot ninja that had been holding him down, then in the same swift movement smashed the ninja's head against the wall; blood and gray matter splashed the wall and covered Mikey's hand. The turtle then turned to Khan with a wicked smirk on his face "How's _that _for an edge?" He asked; not waiting for a reply he threw a well-aimed shuriken which logded itself right into Khans throat.

Khan dropped his sword and his hands threw to his throat as he choked on his own blood momentarily before falling to the ground.

Mikey dragged his gaze across the alley at all of the startled Foot ninja "Are you all going to run out of here, or do you want to leave this alley in body-bags?"

The Foot ninja fled, dropping Mikey's brothers on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked in concern, slowly rising, the tranquilizers effects still leaving him weak and limp. Don and Raph shakily rose as well, shaking their limbs in an attempt to revive them.

"Yeah; you freaked us all out." Don said in an unsure tone.

"I'm just fine." Mikey said in a sweet voice "But you know I don't like being called by that name."

His brothers felt... Threatened all of sudden, just by their brothers tone and words, but they figured that was because they had just witnessed him bash a guys head into a hard concrete wall.

"L... Let's just go home." Raph said, he placed a hand on his mates shoulder and escorted them all to the nearest sewer-hole.

Has Raph only looked into his mates eyes, he could have seen that they were _slate gray..._

* * *

**Cliffhanger! For those who did read 'If its the last thing I do' you can probably tell what just happened, and thumbs up to those who can guess who Saffron and Ghost are, they go by different names in a different fanfic. I'll be sure to finish this when I fix my retarded laptop and finish my other stuff  
**

**Till later, KGD out!  
**


End file.
